Project K
by DontBelieveInAngels
Summary: Isana Yashiro is just your everyday teen who...finds himself as the main character in a movie that just happens to have some of the most famous people in the film industry involved in it. No slash. FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE. Inspiration from Hueyo on Deviant ART /art/K-MikoRei-Special-Effect-Makeup-Artist-434318760 Thanks for your amazing art!


**Full Summary**: Yashiro Isana is just your everyday teen who likes to act in his high school's drama club. But suddenly, when his estranged uncle who happens to be a famous actor sees him in his high school play, he finds himself as the main character in an up and coming movie that just happens to have some of the most famous people in the film industry involved in it. Too bad Yashiro never really liked watching movies much and so has no idea how big and famous these people really are. Well, he's about to find out.

**A/N:** Right, so I know near to nothing about film making, so please forgive any inconsistencies. This is just something where I was suddenly inspired and I didn't have a whole lot of time to actually research much on the subject. After all, I am kind of supposed to be studying for a history midterm I have tomorrow so cut me some slack. So please enjoy this little one-shot.

Project K

Isana Yashiro was nervous. Of course, he supposed it would be hard not to be considering his current situation.

After all, he was just your every day, average teenager. He went to school, had some friends, and was involved in the drama club.

And yet, here he was, at an actual filming studio, and it was all thinks to his estranged uncle. Yashiro had met the man before of course, but had never really gotten to know him well.

It was his mother's younger brother― who happened to be a very successful actor.

His family loved to brag that 'the' Adolf K. Weismann was their close relative. It didn't matter that they hadn't seen him in ten years due to his busy schedule, because blood couldn't disappear.

Yashiro didn't dislike his uncle by any means, but since he'd only been around seven years old the last time he'd seen him, well, one wouldn't really wonder why he didn't really care much for the man.

It also didn't help that Yashiro had little to no interest in movies. He didn't want to watch other people act; he wanted to be acting himself.

Screw all those people that talked about learning from observing others. He'd just learn from his own mistakes and watch his friends.

Ah, his friends. They were going to hound him for the rest of his days for this.

When he'd told them that his famous actor of an uncle had come to see their last play **and** been so impressed with him he'd decided to pull some strings and get him a lead role in an up and coming, highly anticipated, movie―well, they'd nearly gone ballistic.

Mishina had complained about how unfair it was; Hyuga-san, ever the prudent club president, mentioned that they would see a large influx in the drama club members after the movie came out; and the others all clambered together wanting souvenirs, back stage passes, and invites to the premier.

It had been very overwhelming to say the least. His best friend, Kukuri, had made him swear that he'd find a way to let her come to see the filming one day.

He wasn't really sure how he was going to pull that one off, but his friend had been very intense about the whole subject, leaving him little to no room to disagree.

And so, here he was, standing in front of the door. Just standing because he couldn't really work up the nerve to go in by himself.

What if they didn't let him through, because they didn't know who he was? That would be awkward and embarrassing.

Yashiro didn't know what he should do. He couldn't just keep standing here like some weirdo, but, he also couldn't bring himself to go inside.

Should he just leave and say he could never find the place? No, that would look bad on his uncle who'd recommended him.

He may not have strong feelings one way or the other for his uncle, but he knew how to be grateful. His mother had taught him that.

Going back and forth on what to do, he didn't notice the form sneaking up behind him until he heard a loud,

"Nyaaaa!"

and something very heavy landed on his back. It took everything in him not to let his knees buckle.

"Wah?!"

He exclaimed while trying to keep his balance. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught what appeared to be long, pink hair falling around him.

"You must be Shiro!"

A distinctly feminine voice called in his ear. Now that he was steady on his feet again, he had the presence of mind to feel something very large and soft pressed into his back.

Yashiro felt heat rise to his cheeks as he realized exactly what 'they' were.

"Wh-who?"

He sputtered in confusion.

"I'm Neko!"

The stranger on his back declared. Yashiro tried to turn around to see her face, but all he got for his efforts was a face full of pink.

"Why are you on my back?"

He asked nervously. Was this some strange weirdo? What if she was dangerous? This could be bad.

"Because I want to be friends with Shiro!"

she exclaimed!

"Err. Shiro―is me?"

He asked uncertainly.

"Yep! Shiro is Shiro!"

She exclaimed happily.

"Uh…okay?"

He mumbled uncertainly.

"What are you doing Shiro?"

Neko, what a strange name, asked curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He questioned. He was so thrown by the situation that he wasn't even worried about her being dangerous anymore.

"Why aren't you going in? Don't you want to play in the movie anymore?"

Neko asked the last part sounding disappointed.

"H-how do you―"

But before he could finish, a deep voice interrupted.

"Woman, have you no shame? Stop harassing him and get down!"

Yashiro turned around to see a young gir―no, boy standing behind them with an irritated, yet also embarrassed, frown on his face.

Yashiro was stunned. He didn't think it was possible for a boy to be so beautiful. His long, dark hair was pulled up in a pony tail and contrasted greatly with his pale skin.

He looked sharp in a black suit with his swo―Wait! Sword?! Why the hell was this guy carrying around a sword? Was it fake? Surely it was, but still…

"AHHHH. Don't be so mean Kurosuke,"

Neko pouted. But when she only received a sharp look, she slid off of Yashiro's back. Sighing in relief, Yashiro straightened up and looked at the girl.

She had long pink hair and smooth, pale skin that made her two mismatched eyes stand out in stark comparison.

Yashiro blushed when he realized that she was only wearing a long, fluffy shirt. Or was it a short, fluffy dress? He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that these people were weird.

"You'll have to forgive her Isana Yashiro . She has no understanding of propriety and manners,"

the beautiful, young man formally addressed him. Yashiro frowned. How did these people know him? And Neko had known he was going to be in the movie. Could it be these people were…?

"Are you also actors in the movie?"

He questioned. The boy shot Neko an annoyed look before once again addressing Yashiro.

"My apologies. I'd thought she,"

He gave a pointed look towards the pink- haired girl before continuing,

"would have at least told you that much. I am Yatogami Kuroh and this is Neko. Neko is merely her stage name, but she prefers it to her real one."

Ah. So it was a stage name. Well that explained that he guessed. Never mind it was a pretty weird stage name.

Before Yashiro could respond, Kuroh continued,

"Now, we must hurry if we don't wish to be late."

And with that being said, Neko grabbed onto his arm and led him into the building. Yashiro's nerves came back ten-fold.

When they walked into the building, Yashiro was relieved to see it looked like the lobby to any other business.

There was a desk where a young woman, with short brown hair and thick glasses, sat behind it. There was also a computer and a phone as well as papers on top of it.

The young lady, the receptionist he presumed, looked up at their entry and smiled after taking them in.

"Hello Neko-san, Yatogami-san."

"Hello glasses lady!"

Neko exclaimed at the same time Kuroh said,

"Good evening Yoshino-san."

Her eyes moved to Yashiro and paused for a moment before continuing,

"And you must be Yashiro Isana-san, right?"

Yashiro nodded hesitantly.

"Hai."

"Then go on ahead. I think Suoh-san is waiting on you."

Before Yashiro could ask who that was, Neko and Kuroh ushered him onwards. Was it just him or were they walking really fast?

"Uh?"

"If Suoh Mikoto is waiting on you, well, that's just a situation that can only bring disaster,"

Kuroh said, apparently understanding his confusion.

"He's scary!"

Neko cried. Yashiro sweated. If he could make people like Neko and Kuroh, who carried around a sword, scared, he didn't want to get on his bad side.

It wasn't long until they made it to a room that was clearly used for getting ready. There were people all over the place.

Some wore costumes, while others were in normal clothes. Yashiro didn't think he'd ever seen so many good looking people in the same place before.

It was overwhelming. That seemed to sum up Yashiro's feelings about this whole ordeal so far.

Suddenly, he was almost run over by a guy on a skateboard. What the heck!? This was indoors! The guy skidded to a halt and flipped his board up into his hand.

He was a pretty short guy, not that Yashiro had much room to talk, and was wearing a red jump suit with a black beanie as well as a very fierce glare when he turned on Yashiro and shouted,

"Watch where you're going! I'm in a hurry here!"

Yashiro wondered why he was stopping then, when a voice called out,

"Yata-san! Don't be mean! We need to finish the checks on the backgrounds for today's photo shoot, anyway!"

"Tch. I got it fatty, shut up!"

Yashiro didn't really get the 'fatty' party. The guy was really thin, with blond hair and really tanned skin. Was everyone so good looking here?

He watched as the shoot guy, Yata-san, shot him one last glare before skating off with 'fatty' in tow.

Neko suddenly leaned on Yashiro and exclaimed,

"That shorty shouldn't be so mean to Shiro!"

"Calm down,"

Kuroh interjected.

"You know he dislikes actors. He was just taking his anger at us out on Yashiro."

Yashiro thought that was pretty harsh. Kuroh and Neko might be really weird, but they seemed like nice people.

"Yashiro-kun!"

A familiar voice suddenly shouted in the din of noise. Sure enough, he turned to see his uncle striding towards them.

"I see you've met Neko-chan and Kuroh-kun,"

he smiled.

"Uh―yeah. They showed me the way."

"Weismann-san,"

Kuroh nodded in acknowledgement. His uncle smiled at Kuroh.

"Well I hate to say hi and run Yashiro-kun, but actually, Kuroh-kun here is who I was searching for. It's unusual for you to be so late Kuroh-kun."

Yashiro felt a little guilty at that, as it was probably his fault. Though, he hadn't thought they were that late, honestly.

Before Kuroh could respond, with most likely an apology, his uncle continued.

"Anyway, Suoh's waiting on you Yashiro-kun. I'm sure Neko-chan wouldn't mind showing you the way."

Yashiro felt his worry rise at the reminder and heard Neko whine beside him. Apparently, his uncle realized their apprehension, not that they were really trying to hide it, and said reassuringly,

"Don't worry. He's in a good mood today."

That was good news, but suddenly, Neko grabbed his arm and started dragging him away energetically. He could hear his uncle laughing as Neko and him left.

"N-Neko!"

He exclaimed in surprise.

"Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden!"

Well, in a hurry that seemed fuelled by excitement rather than fear.

"Because he's in a good mood!"

Neko exclaimed happily.

"He always lets Neko do whatever she wants when he's in a good mood!"

That seemed rather contrasting to what he was led to believe about the man a few minutes ago. Was the guy bipolar or something?

Neko dragged him all the way over to what appeared to be the make-up section. He could see a blond man in purple sunglasses meticulously painting another man's face.

Yashiro was in awe of his skills. Based on the costume and make-up, he assumed the man was an actor that was playing one of the water sprites in the movie.

It looked amazingly real. When he glanced over after catching movement in his peripheral, he saw a tall man with spiked, flaming red hair. He was wearing a black shirt with a green vest and tight jeans.

He couldn't see the man's face, because he was turned away from him, but the presence the man exuded stunned Yashiro.

"We're here!"

Neko exclaimed loudly, causing Yashiro to jump. The man, however, just calmly turned around to look at them.

Yashiro had never felt so inferior as a man. Not only was the guy really tall, but he was extremely good looking.

Ruggedly handsome was the phrase that came to mind. But even more astonishing, were the man's eyes.

Yashiro had never met another person with the same eye color as himself, but this guy went above and beyond his own.

His eyes took the color amber to an entirely different plane of existence. Yashiro shifted nervously under the intensity of the man's gaze.

He felt as if the man were a predator thinking of how best to attack, and if he made the slightest, wrong move, he'd be eaten.

Trying not to show just how entirely mesmerized, and terrified, he was by this man, Yashiro stuttered out,

"Ah, uh, you must be one of the other actors. Um. I'm Isana Yashiro."

One of the man's crimson eyebrows lifted up.

"Huh?"

The deep, guttural voice made him think of what he thought the earth would sound like if it could talk.

"Eh? Shiro, what are you talking about?"

Neko questioned. Yashiro was confused, but that feeling was quickly replaced when the man grabbed his chin and lifted his face up.

His intense eyes seemed to take in every detail of his face. Sometimes, his lips would pull down in a frown, making Yashiro even more nervous and left him feeling self-conscious.

"Tch. We're going to need some really thick contacts to cover up that color,"

The man grumbled under his breath, before his eyes flickered to his hair.

"At least we won't need a wig or any dye. You're a natural."

He sighed and made an annoyed face.

"That bastard Weismann. He could have mentioned such obvious things instead of chirping 'secret' all the time."

The man released Yashiro's face and called over his shoulder,

"Oi! Totsuka!"

Another man, a shorter, slighter one, came over. His soft brown hair and eyes gave him a gentle appearance, while his white collared shirt, and necklace gave him a trendy one.

Come to think of it. Everyone he'd seen so far looked stylish. Maybe it was in the job description.

"What is it King?"

the light haired man asked with a smile.

"This is the main guy. Take note of what we'll need to do."

"Eh? Why me? Shouldn't you do that?"

"It's too much of a hassle."

Yashiro wasn't a hundred percent sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure that wasn't a very good excuse. To his surprise, the shorter man shook his head and sighed.

"Alright. Alright I'll do it."

The man said with a theatrical show of reluctance. Maybe this guy was an actor. What with his looks and dramatics.

"Do me!"

Neko exclaimed happily. The red-haired man gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm busy."

"Eh~ No you're not,"

Neko pouted. The man sighed.

"Besides, I need my make-up done for the photo shoot!"

Neko shouted.

"Fine, "

the man grumbled. And he and Neko went over to one of the stations. Yashiro turned to the other man and nervously introduced himself.

"I'm Isana Yashiro. I'm in your care."

The man smiled and cheerily said,

"Totsuka Tatara, and sorry about that. King tends to be like that."

"Er. King?"

He questioned. Totsuka smiled.

"Yep. That's what I call him cause he's just got this feeling about him, doesn't he? You can tell he's someone special."

Yashiro could understand that. The man reminded him of a regal predator, like a lion.

"So who is he?"

Yashiro questioned in curiosity.

"Eh!"

The man exclaimed. He had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Ah. I guess you just don't know what he looks like. That's Suoh Mikoto."

Ah. Recognition dawned on Yashiro.

"That's the guy that everyone kept saying was waiting on me."

Totsuka gave him a strange look.

"That's the only thing you recognize him by?"

Was there something he was missing?

"Uh-yeah?"

He laughed nervously. Totsuka shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh man. When Ady-san said you were new, I didn't realize he meant this new. King is really famous in the film industry you know? He's often said to be the best special effects make-up artist there is."

Wow. That was pretty impressive. Yashiro didn't know much about make-up, especially special effects make-up, but to be considered the best in anything was pretty impressive.

Totsuka laughed.

"You really didn't know huh? Well, that's pretty refreshing. Come on. I need to check you out for King."

Yashiro followed Totsuka to sit in the seat next to Neko. For some reason, there was little girl in a white shirt and red jumper with long, white hair and large, red eyes leaning on the chair Neko sat in while talking to Suoh.

"Make her an angel Mikoto,"

Yashiro heard the little girl demand. Neko quickly joined in with her own loud demands.

"An angel! Make Neko an angel!"

"Your character isn't an angel, it's a cat woman,"

Suoh complained. A cat woman? Really? That was just too appropriate for words.

"I don't care!"

Neko exclaimed.

"Make Neko an angel!"

The little girl didn't say anything else, but the intense stare she directed towards Suoh seemed to say plenty. Suoh sighed, resting his face in his hand in irritation.

"Looks like you're out numbered, Mikoto,"

the blond man with sun glasses from earlier laughed from where he was still working.

"Shut up,"

Suoh growled in annoyance. He looked at the two girls that were still eyeing him defiantly.

"I'll make you both angels later if you just shut up and let me make you a cat right now."

Yashiro watched both of the girls turn to look at each other, then back to Suoh and nod exuberantly.

"Good. I've still got that brat,"

Suoh pointed towards Yoshiro,

"and Munakata to do so I don't have time for your usual crap. So just sit still and let me make you a freakin' cat already."

Yashiro got to watch almost all of Neko's transformation after Totsuka finished doing whatever it was he was supposed to do.

To say he was mesmerized, well, it would only be the truth. Yashiro had never seen something quiet so amazing.

It took nearly over an hour, but when Suoh finished, Neko looked stunning. Well, she'd already looked stunning, but she looked stunning in a completely different way.

"Those contacts of yours really give it an even better effect,"

Suoh said as he eyed Neko. Ah, so that's why her eyes were different colors.

"Shiro!"

Neko exclaimed happily,

"come look!"

Yashiro eyed Suoh uncertainly, but when he was ignored, he took that as an okay and came closer. It was amazing that with just make-up, Neko could look so much like a―well, neko.

"Where's that black dog, Neko-chan? I need to do his make-up too,"

The blond man questioned. It was surprising that he had just finished a few minutes before Neko. Apparently water sprites took a lot more time.

Yashiro supposed it made since after he had seen the finished product. It'd been stunning as well, though he hadn't gotten a close up like with Neko.

"I don't know,"

Neko said disinterestedly. The man sighed.

"Uh,"

Yashiro spoke up.

"The last I saw him, my uncle― Weismann said he needed him."

The man turned to look at him and nodded.

"That guy,"

He grumbled. He looked around and seemed to spot something he liked because he smiled.

"Saruhiko! Come here for a sec."

Yashiro turned to see a sprite with an annoyed look heading this way. He looked even more amazing than the other guy he'd seen.

He stopped a little ways away from Yashiro.

"What is it Kusanagi-san? I'm busy."

"Yes yes, I'm sure you are, but I need you to do me a favor,"

'Kusanagi-san' smiled. The sprite 'tsked' but before he could respond, an annoyed,

"What's the monkey doing here? He's already got his make-up done!"

Yashiro saw the boy with the skateboard from earlier.

"Ah ah, Yata-chan, Saruhiko is…"

"What's the matter Mi~sa~ki~? Don't want me hanging around your precious friends?"

All annoyance had vanished from 'Saruhiko's' face and had been replaced with a strange glee. It was very unsettlingly, yet no one else looked remotely phased.

Maybe a little annoyed.

"Shut up Saru! I wasn't talking to you,"

the 'Misaki' growled. The other didn't stop.

"Why don't you go back to your computer, Misaki, and make sure the backgrounds look good for us actors."

"That's it you smug bastard! I'm going to ki…"

'Misaki' had begun to launch himself at the other, when a hand shot out and yanked him back by his shirt.

Yashiro let out a sigh of relief when he saw Suoh holding onto the boy's shirt, stopping him from attacking the other.

Surprising enough, the one who was saved from being assaulted didn't look pleased in the least.

"Tsk,"

'Saruhiko' clicked his tongue.

"Yata, don't attack Fushimi. Izumo needs him , and I don't want to redo his make-up."

"Mi-Mikoto-san!"

'Yata' exclaimed, but settled down almost immediately.

"That's right,"

'Kusanagi-san' smiled. Yashiro felt a shiver run down his spine at the cold look, and judging by 'Yata's' reaction, he felt the same.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to fight when Saruhiko's in costume? Anyway, Saruhiko, I need you to go find the dog for me. He's late."

'Saruhiko' looked as if he were about to protest, but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"No need, I am here. I apologize for my tardiness."

Kuroh was in a pitch black shirt with a gray jacket, pants, and scarf this time and had his hair undone and hanging lose around him.

"Ah, well. Better late than never I guess. Besides, I heard from Yashiro-kun that it's Weismann's fault anyway."

"Saruhiko!"

The little girl exclaimed, drawing Yashiro's attention away from Kuroh and towards the retreating figure of a water sprite.

The young man dressed as a sprite stopped in his tracks and turned around with an annoyed expression.

"What?"

"Oi! Don't take that tone with Anna!"

'Yata' exclaimed angrily, but everyone ignored him.

"You look really pretty, Saruhiko,"

'Anna' said. 'Saruhiko' grumbled out a

"thanks,"

before leaving in a huff. What a strange guy. Though everyone he'd met today seemed to be odd in their own way.

"Kurosuke!"

Neko happily exclaimed.

"Look how pretty I am!"

Kuroh looked over at Neko and nodded.

"I'd expect nothing less from Suoh Mikoto,"

he said, as he took a seat.

"But why did you get your make-up done before you went to costume?"

"What?"

Suoh practically growled. Neko seemed to hunch down slightly.

"I wanted to have my make-up done right away,"

She said.

"Oh boy,"

'Kusanagi-san' muttered with a worried smile.

"Ah, well, it's not too bad King! I'm sure it'll all work out,"

Totsuka, who he'd actually completely forgotten about, said reassuringly. Suoh rubbed his temples in irritation.

"Be as careful as possible and come back here when you're done so I can touch you up."

"Okay!"

Neko quickly vacated her seat and rushed off. Yashiro sat there, lost to what he should do. He glanced over to Kuroh, who merely nodded at him, so he took it as a sign to stay.

"Suoh Mikoto. I'm here for my make-up,"

a deep baritone sounded. Suoh made a dissatisfied expression and grunted,

"Took you long enough."

The man Yoshiro saw seemed to walk a thin line between masculine and beautiful. His dark hair, which framed his elegant face, and shining purple eyes gave him a sense of graceful refinement.

The man's eyes turned on Yashiro, and he felt himself tense slightly, uneasy under the man's piercing gaze. It felt as if his every thought and emotion was being seen by those eyes.

"I am Munakata Reisi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, a pleasure to met you too; I'm Isana Yashiro. Uh―I guess you're another actor?"

Suoh let out a snort, while Kusanagi guffawed. Even Kuroh sent him a warning look and he could hear Totsuka laughing quietly behind him.

Munakata gave him a calculating look before smiling unnervingly.

"It just so happens that I am. I will be playing the role as the water sprite King."

Yashiro felt his eyes widen. That was one of the main roles in the play, this guy must be pretty important.

Now everyone's reactions made sense. So Yashiro had just offended an important actor. Wonderful.

Munakata didn't look in Yashiro's direction again as he sat down in the seat Neko had vacated a few moments ago and began bickering with Suoh.

Since no one told him differently, Yashiro sat and watched Kuroh being turned into―something. He wasn't really sure, and Suoh begin his work on Munakata.

Sadly, it hadn't been more than ten minutes before his uncle swept in.

"Yoshiro-kun, there you are!"

His uncle exclaimed happily.

"Watching Suoh and Kusanagi work their magic I see,"

He smiled.

"Uh―yeah."

Yashiro answered.

"Weismann, you don't get make-up today, and you're in the way. If you're here for that guy, then take him and leave,"

Suoh grunted as he worked. It really was fascinating how such a gruff person could do such beautiful work.

"Could you try and be a little less barbaric Suoh?"

Munakata murmured.

"Shut up, before you mess up the make-up,"

Suoh grunted back. His uncle shot them an amused smile before grabbing Yashiro's wrist and dragging him away.

"We need to get you into costume,"

his uncle exclaimed.

"Then after the first round of photos, you get to have your make-up done by Suoh Mikoto himself. It's an honor really.

He's not the easiest guy to entice into working, so it's usually a rare opportunity to have him as a stylist.

Of course there are exceptions, like many of the actors and actresses here, but that's just because their all elite and so end up being put on the same projects as Suoh a lot."

Yashiro listened as his uncle babbled on about how he was probably one of the first actors to have their make-up done by Suoh on their debut.

Not to mention working with Munakata Reisi, Kuroh, and Neko, and a whole lieu of other names he either barely had time to recognize or had never heard of.

The main point Yashiro got was that the prestigious director, Kokujoji Daikaku, had pulled out all the stops for this movie and he was working with the best of the best.

As if he hadn't felt nervous and out of place as it was. When they finally reached the costume section and he saw the utter chaos that it was, Yashiro felt his apprehension levels rise.

Needless to say, costume was a nightmare.

Apparently, they had quite a few different clothes they wanted to try, Yashiro assumed his uncle had given them his measurements because everything fit very well, and he was made to try on every possible combination.

So, after all that trouble, one might understand his frustration when he ended up in a standard blue gakuen uniform.

After the costume, came the nightmare of hair. It thankfully didn't take as long as costume, but he was pretty certain that afterwards it still looked relatively the same.

Yashiro sighed when they finished and glanced at the clock. Combined, it had taken him around two and a half hours to get his hair and clothes down.

Yashiro wasn't sure he ever wanted to go through this experience again, but knew that this would be a daily thing from now on.

The prospect was daunting.

"Isana Yashiro?"

a cold, feminine voice asked. What now? Yashiro turned to the source of the voice to see a beautiful woman dressed as a water sprite.

The white gown she wore emphasized her curvaceous figure and ample bosom.

Her long blond hair was done in a beautiful braid that wrapped around her head and fell down her back, while her cold blue eyes rested on Yashiro.

Yashiro gulped. The make-up that marked her as a water sprite made her look exotic. She was stunning.

"That's me,"

Yashiro put on his best smile, but it turned a little uncertain.

"Come with me,"

she stated, before marching off. Yashiro hurried after her. Trying not to lose her in the hustle and bustle of the large room, Yashiro was surprised when he found himself back over at the make-up stations.

This time, however, there was actually a small crowed. As he made his way closer, he realized why some people had stopped to watch.

Suoh was still working on Munakata's make-up. He was crouched down between Munakata legs and making delicate strokes over Munakata's face.

His fingers were practically stained with the color blue that he was currently using on Munakata, and his face was one of utter concentration.

Munakata himself was sitting stock still with his eyes closed, his face calm and regal. 'Kusanagi-san' and Totsuka appeared to be assisting Suoh by giving him tools and helping him inspect his work.

It was fascinating to watch the four of them as they appeared to be in an entirely different world. Of course, Munakata's other worldly appearance might have helped with that.

"Shiro!"

Yashiro heard Neko's excited attempt at whispering. Thankfully, Suoh and his crew didn't seem to even hear her as they continued what they were doing.

Yashiro pulled his eyes from the scene to end up getting an eye full of Neko. She was now wearing and even shorter, frillier, pink dress with a pink jacket and white knee socks.

Yashiro directed his eyes to Neko's and swore to keep them there for the rest of the time. He caught sight of Kuroh behind Neko as she rushed him.

He felt his face heat up when Neko hugged him. He looked over to Kuroh in desperation, and all his embarrassment was forgotten and replace by confusion.

What the hack was Kuroh supposed to be? He was in the same outfit as before with his hair down, but he now had black eyeliner around his eyes that came out in an odd swoosh.

But that wasn't strange. Yashiro actually thought it looked really good. What was odd was the yellow around his mouth that seemed to fade out the farther away it went.

It made it look like someone had smeared something yellow all over the bottom of his face.

"Uh? What are you supposed to be?"

he questioned probably a little rudely. Kuroh, thankfully, didn't seem to be offended, however.

"I'm a crow man. Most of my transformation is done through special affects on the computer though. I don't fully understand it myself, but it comes out wonderful every time I see it used.

The sprites will have to have their ears done through it and Neko will have her eyes altered a bit as well."

So, if Yashiro was remembering the script right, that meant that Kuroh and Neko were going to be his main supporting roles.

Then Munakata would be an important antagonist, and his uncle would be the main villain.

He wondered if the beautiful woman who had led him here would be the sprite queen. He couldn't imagine anyone else being fit for the part after seeing her.

As they watched Suoh and the others work, Yashiro began to notice that more and more people were starting to make their way over.

At first Yashiro had thought that they were all just being drawn to see Munakata's amazing transformation, but then he started hearing them talk about it almost being time.

Time for what, however, Yashiro wasn't sure. It didn't look to him like Suoh was going to be done anytime soon, but he supposed he could be wrong.

That was when he heard his uncle's voice over the mutterings of everyone. Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

Yashiro saw his uncle standing in what he could only assume was his costume. He wore a white ruffled shirt with a green, long coat and pants, and his usual shoulder length hair was reaching down to his knees.

He looked really old fashioned and distinguished. Completely contrasting his cheerful smile. Beside him stood a man he didn't know.

He was much older than his uncle. With long, white hair and a white beard. He wore gold and black robes and a stern expression as his fierce eyes swept over everyone.

They paused on Yashiro for a second, making him gulp, before continuing on. Yashiro could only assume this man was the director he'd heard so much about, Kokujoji Daikaku.

"Today we begin the photo shoot,"

Kokujoji began.

"Everyone has been sent a script and should be aware of what is expected of them. Suoh and his crew have down, once again, a marvelous job on make-up,"

Yashiro and many others turned their attention to the foursome and noticed they were being completely ignored. Kokujoji didn't seem to mind though, as he continued.

"Today, you all need to do your best to assume your role and bring your characters to life in front of the camera. Many of these pictures will be used for promotion purposes.

The special effects technicians are finishing up the backgrounds, and I'm sure we can expect to see marvelous work from them, just like always.

Now, I want to give a brief overview of the plot to make sure everyone is on the same page."

No one seemed particularly surprised and were all nodding as if they had expected this, so Yashiro assumed this was normal.

"Project K is a movie about a seemingly normal young man,"

at this, Kokujoji brought his attention back to Yashiro, and everyone else followed his gaze. Yashiro did his best not to waver under the scrutiny and simply smiled slightly.

Kokujoji nodded seemingly to himself and continued.

"but he soon finds himself immersed in a world of the supernatural.

He finds he is a member of a race of were-people, a race that has multiple different factions, and learns that there are many other races out in the world.

One of those races being, of course, the water sprites. The water sprites, usually peaceful beings, have become upset at the were-people for unknown reasons,"

"Thos reasons being the evil me!"

Weismann exclaimed happily. Everyone chuckled, and Kokujoji shot Weismann an amused look before continuing,

"Yes, those causes are later revealed to be the dearly trusted, were-fox king in his attempt to gain power over the other factions.

Of course, the young man is also a were-fox and so must deal with the betrayal of his newly discovered king, but also reveal his scheme and keep the water sprites from attacking the were-people.

Now I'm sure many of you are thinking about the multiple generic themes in this story and wondering why I chose to invest so much in it."

Yashiro had actually thought the story sounded really interesting, but noticed many others nodding their heads in agreement.

Maybe not watching a lot of movies had left him out of the loop.

"I believe this can become a marvelous movie, if all the elements are just right.

The actors, the effects, the lines, the backgrounds and scenery, everything must be utterly perfect to bring out this movies potential, and that is why I have entrusted this with all of you.

You all are the best of the best and I expect nothing less than just that. You all have my utmost faith and I look forward to making this movie renowned."

Everyone clapped and some cheered. Those some being his uncle and Neko.

"The photo shoot will soon begin, so everyone be prepared,"

Kokujoji finished, then turned with his uncle following after, talking away. Most of the people, mainly actors and actresses he assumed, began to disperse.

The group that had surrounded the area before stayed, and Yashiro noticed for the first time the man he'd run into when he'd first come here hours ago, that had been dubbed 'fatty' standing around Suoh and Munakata.

Kusanagi and Totsuka weren't helping out as much now, so Yashiro figured Suoh was, in fact, almost done. From what he could see, Munakata truly looked like royalty of a super natural species.

"Shiro,"

Neko pounced on Yashiro.

"Are you looking forward to pictures?"

Yashiro hadn't actually given it much thought. He'd been so preoccupied by so many things, that he hadn't even really considered it.

But now that he was, he was incredibly nervous. This wasn't acting that he was going to do; it was modeling. And he'd never done anything like that before.

Kokujoji had just finished talking about how he wanted perfection and how everyone here were the elite of the elite, and here he was, not sure he could pose.

"Yashiro? You look a little pale, are you alright?"

Kuroh asked in concern. He noticed that both Kuroh and Neko were looking at him in worry. He tried to force a smile, but he didn't think it turned out too well based on their expressions.

Kuroh grabbed him by the shoulder and led him over to a seat near Suoh and Munakata. He noticed 'Kusanagi-san' look at him in concern.

"Ya alright?"

he questioned, gaining the attention of many of those around. This was not going well.

"Ah, just a little nervous is all. I've never really posed for pictures before. Not sure I'll be very good,"

he said. 'Kusanagi-san' gave him a pitying look.

"Don't worry Shiro! Just be Shiro and it'll be okay,"

Neko patted him roughly on the head.

"That isn't good advice at all,"

Kuroh said in obvious annoyance.

"Eh? That's what Neko does."

"Yes, well, you're a special case,"

Kuroh muttered.

"I'll tell you what my master told me Yashiro."

His master? What did that mean?

"He was a wise man and my mentor,"

Kuroh continued.

"You would never find anyone as wonderfully talented and kind as he. In fact, once,"

Yashiro quickly tuned Kuroh out. His story about his 'master's' greatness wasn't really helping him. A smooth baritone interrupted Yashiro's thoughts and Kuroh's rant.

"Just pretend you're acting."

Yashiro looked over to see Munakata's eyes on him. His first thought was that Suoh was finished, but by Suoh's annoyed expression, he guessed that wasn't the case.

Still, Suoh didn't interrupt and let Munakata continue.

"Pretend you're acting out a scene and simply freeze in the process. As long as you think of it as acting, you should be fine."

Yashiro blinked in surprise. That might actually work. If he just acted out a scene and then froze in the pose he was supposed to be in….

He'd probably look ridiculous doing it, but that was really the least of Yashiro's worries. Maybe Munakata didn't hate him after all.

"Thanks. That might actually work,"

he smiled. Munakata smiled softly.

"After a while, you won't need to do it, you'll be so used to it, but it really helps when you're first starting out."

"You won't have to worry about it in the first round of shots, but later after you have your make-up, your face will be really stiff, so make sure to over exaggerate all of your expressions,"

Suoh offered helpfully, as he went back to his work. Yashiro was surprised to get advice from the make-up artist, but took it to heart all the same.

"H-hai."

"If you have any more questions or worries, feel free to ask and we'll do our best to help,"

Totsuka offered helpfully.

"Neko will help Shiro anytime!"

Neko exclaimed, while Kuroh nodded his head in agreement.

Yashiro felt touched. Here these people were, pretty much strangers, and they were offering him advice and help like it was nothing.

They may be really weird, but they were all really nice people.

"Thank you all, really,"

Yashiro smiled.

As Yashiro posed with Neko and Kuroh, he took Munakata's advice and acted out a scene. He couldn't stop from laughing at the faces Neko kept making between shots and Kuroh's admonishments.

He loved his friends in school and wouldn't trade them for the world, but as he continued on with the photo shoot, he was sure he had made another group of friends he would cherish just as dearly.

Maybe he could talk them into being a part of one of his school's plays. His friends' reactions would be priceless.

As the first round ended, Shiro made his way to the make-up station, dodging a familiar boy on a skateboard and sitting down to let the red-haired man finally work his magic on him.

It was surprising how fast his nervousness had vanished after he realized he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by kind people who would help him.

And he wanted to do his best, so he too could help them. Shiro closed his eyes and felt the stroke of brush and rough fingers along his face.

**A/N: **That ended a little fluffy for my taste, I prefer bitter sweet endings like how K canon ended in all honesty, but since it's supposed to be an ending that represents a beginning, I figured it would be okay.


End file.
